Fever
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Jack needs something more to his sex life, he needs a little bit of fire, maybe to give him a fever. A dancer may have all the answers to what he needs, a little dance on stage and maybe in the sheets. OneShot


Fever

* * *

AN: I just thought this would be a really cool fic to write! So just go read! Uhm...lets see for those who thought I would actually write about that whore in the movie. You are sorely mistaken because infact it is not the same Scarlet. Thank you though for reading it! Very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song fever, I don't own POTC.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow had been in Port Royal only a couple of minutes before already looking for a tavern. He wanted to get drunk off his arse, he wanted to get laid.

Jack smiled at woman who looked away disgusted. He just grinned to himself and came upon The Diamond tavern. It was better than nothing, he thought entering the establishment. The first thing Jack noticed was a stage with the curtains drawn. He looked up and down the velvet curtains. He wondered what was behind there but his attention was drawn to giggles to his left. Woman. He smiled at a wench who giggled at him in return.

She was a skinny one, young too. Blonde curls came down her shoulders and a she had a dimple on her left cheek when we she smiled. She was a pretty one, with red lipstick and blue paint on her eyelids. She swayed her hips while walking over to him. She smiled seductively and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You look like ye can use some company" she whispered in his ear. He put his hand on the small of her back and pushed her closer to his body.

"Aye" he whispered back. She giggled and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed her back putting his hand in her hair and pulling her head back to get better access to her lovely mouth.

She laid him over to an empty table near the back. All the tables in the front were taken by men. Jack noticed they didn't have any woman with them but they had their money out on the table.

"I'm gonna go get us sometin ter drink" she said and sauntered off. Another woman smiled as she passed him.

"Your in for a treat" she said over her shoulder.

He raised his eyebrow at her but she just smiled and disappeared behind a curtain. The girl he was with returned with their drinks. She took her seat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned down and kissed him, then moved down his neck. Some instrument Jack didn't know what. Men started to howl and hoot. Jack looked over at the stage, he saw a leg appear between the fold. The leg was moving, it had hose rolled up, no holes like other woman had. Then the woman appeared. Jack gulped, she was magnificent.

Her hair was dark red, she had stunning blue eyes that held passion of sorts. She scanned the crowd, and her lips curved up into a smile. She ran her hands down her sides to her hips that swayed with the rhythm of the instrument.

"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care" she sang and the men started to snap their fingers with the song. She met Jacks stare.

"When you put your arms around me" she wrapped her arms around herself and squeezed. "I get a fever that's so hard to bear."

She threw her head back. "You give me fever, when you kiss me."

She pulled her blue satin dress up a little to give the men a look see. She walked slowly to the front of the stage, men sat up in their chairs. She saw the hunger in their eyes, but they would have to wait until she was finished with her song.

"Fever when you hold me tight" she pointed to a young man. He grinned and blushed. She turned around and swayed her hips.

"Fever! In the morning, Fever all through the night" she sang over her shoulder. She turned back around and stepped down one step.

"Sun lights up the daytime And moon lights up the night" she sang while walking down one more step.

Jack moved the girl off his lap. She huffed in anger, she always loosed her client to the young temptress on the stage. She was down right sick of it and wouldn't let this one up, especially this good looking man.

"Let's go to a room eh?" She asked him with a sweet tone in his ear. He didn't say anything. He knew what he wanted and it wasn't this young tart next to him.

"No love" he said not really paying attention to the girls kisses on his neck.

He watched as the red head sat on a mans lap. "I light up when you call my name And you know I'm gonna treat you right."

"Yeah, you can treat me right!" called out a man near Jack. The woman didn't seem fazed by the remark. She just smiled and rolled off the man to another one sitting right next to the other. She took off his hat and put it on her head.

"You give me fever. When you kiss me" she sang and puckered her lips to him. He went to give her a kiss but she put her finger up and shook it in front of his face. She took his hat off her head and shoved it in his face. She stood up and made her way to the back where the man who remarked earlier.

"Fever when you hold me tight. Fever! In the morning, and fever all through the night" she straddled him. She ran her hands down his chest. She looked over at Jack and winked.

"Everybody's got the fever. That is something you all know" she sang and ran her hands in the boys hair. He put his hands on he slim waist, she smacked his hands away and stood up. She turned her back to the boy and he grabbed her backside. She gasped and turned around.

"Fever isn't such a new thing. Fever started long ago."

The blonde was getting desperate now. She knew how much Jack had, rumors got around. And well he wasn't small in the package department either. She tugged at his arm trying to draw his attention back to her. Damn it if she was going to lose him to her.

"Jack" she wined. He didn't hear her, he was to wrapped up in the beauty in front of him. She pulled the chair out in front of him and sat on it with the back in front of her. She moved her shoulders slowly and leaned over a little to give him a glimpse at her breasts.

"You give me fever" she sang and looked Jack up and down. She smiled when she finished her song. She got up and walked over to him, she sat down next to him on the other side of Gracie.

"Hey Grace you think you can get us something to drink?" the red head asked. Grace glared and got up from her seat.

"Get it your damn self" she huffed off in another direction.

"What's your name pet?" He asked her. She smiled.

"Scarlet" she answered him. She stood up. "I'm going to go get us something to drink."

She went to the bar and came back with two large tankards. Jack pulled out some shillings to give her for the drinks but she declined.

"I don't have to pay. The men buy them for me" she said. She took a sip of her whiskey.

The man was handsome. "Your name is?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he told her. She smiled, she heard about him before.

He was dark tall and handsome. Dark long dreaded hair pulled back with a bandanna topped off with a dark brown hat and trinkets decorated his hair. He had deep dark beautiful brown eyes that captivated her. She noticed he was built also, very handsome, she thought to herself.

"Would you like to go get a room love?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded. She put her mug down and took his hand, she lead him up the stairs to a room on the left. Gracie glared after them, damn Scarlet, she thought.

"Love, where's that drink!"

Gracie groaned. "Shut your gob I'm coming!"

_-Romeo loved Juliette_

_Juliette she felt the same-_

Jack stripped himself of his hat and effects along with his coat. He put them on a chair neatly, he found it to be quick to get up and get dress so that he could leave right away. Without having to have the girl crying for him to take her with him or for him to stay longer, he knew he couldn't stay with any of the girls to long. Though they all have special places in his heart.

"Captain" she spoke soft. "You wanna come over here?" she patted the bed the side of the bed she wasn't on. She was laying on the side where the wall was.

_**Sex Scene!**_

_-When he put his arms around her he said,  
'Julie, Baby , you're my flame-_

He smiled and walked over to her. Taking off his boots along the way. She was already down to her chemise. He could see her breasts bulging out of the top. He looked her up and down, she was beautiful and all his for the night.

"Yeah, I wanna come over there" he growled and attacked her. She laughed, he was actually gentle with her, his kiss was gentle. She wanted more from him, she wanted to feel him.

_'-Thou giveth fever_

_'When we kisseth-_

She moved closer to his body. The warmth radiated off his and onto hers making her hot with need. He did have a way with woman to make them want him so quickly.

"I want you Sparrow" she whispered looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"I know love" he said back. She thought he was a bit conceited.

She pulled his shirt over his head and started on his pants. She untied the tie and pulled them down his legs and came back up his body. He suddenly was aware of her being dressed in the chemise still. He helped her take it off and then they were both completely naked, and completely helpless to the other.

_'-Fever with thy flaming youth_

_'Fever! I'm afire,  
'Fever, yeah,_

_I burn, forsooth.'-_

He kissed her and moved on top of her, she arched up into him when he took massaged her breast with his hand. His other hand went lower and he entered two fingers into her hot wetness. She moaned his name. He had her climaxing before long, she shuddered from release. He positioned himself between her creamy white thighs. He kissed down her neck and entered her in one swift motion. She put her arms around him and hugged him tight to her. He slowly started to pound into her, he became more urgent when he looked into her eyes. She threw her head back and cried out his name over and over again, she tightened around him making him come inside her. She let him lay on top of her, their breathing was ragged. He could feel her heart beat, she was holding onto him still.

**_End Sex Scene_**

"Am I hurting you?" he asked her. She shook her head. He moved anyways beside her. He pulled her closer to him, he wanted to feel her against him and he wrapped the blanket around them to keep them warm.

"You're my fever" she whispered before going to sleep.


End file.
